


I am the Night

by brightbulbs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Batman References, M/M, gift-giving, really awful puns, total crack, you could say the gift is very 'intimate'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbulbs/pseuds/brightbulbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's bought something special for Mickey on the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of the utterly ridiculous conversations spawned over a certain pair of batman underwear on a certain website. Let it be known that this fanfic was written out of peer pressure, and I hate everyone.

“What’s that?” Ian hovered around Mickey like a bumble bee, attempting to get a better look at the envelopes and coupon pamphlets in the man’s tattooed hands.

“Is there anything for me? Let me see” He says, peering over Mickey’s shoulder anxiously. Mickey twists and turns his body, whining in irritation at Ian’s incessant buzzing in his ear. Mickey has never liked bees.

“There’s nothin’ for you ‘less you wanna take these bills off my hands!”

The envelopes are tossed carelessly on the kitchen counter and Ian scans the addresses and labels, when suddenly the doorbell rings. Ian turns his attention to the door so fast he nearly gets whiplash. Then he’s dashing down the hall, socks sliding on the floor. Mickey eyes him suspiciously from behind the kitchen counter, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

Ian signs for a soft looking package, and nods courteously at the delivery man before closing the door. He runs up the stairs with the package. Shouting nonsense about “Halloween” being a week away, and “fuck I can’t wait.” Mickey’s eyes follow his disappearing frame while he sips his orange juice. He doesn’t even want to know,  _not in the least_ , but he is sure as hell he’s going to find out at some point.

Adding his empty glass to the growing pile of dishes in the sink, Mickey groans and follows his guy up the stairs to their bedroom. Ian’s back is turned to the door, trembling slightly, and Mickey swears there is a small cackle under Ian’s breath threatening to burst into full blown maniacal laughter.

“Ahem” Mickey clears his throat, grabbing Ian’s attention. Ian jolts slightly, and curls around the package protectively.  _Did he just hiss at me?_  Mickey’s eyebrow twitches and the corners of his mouth perk up awkwardly.

“The fuck you doing?”

“Uhm…I uh got something  _for you_ ” Ian looks down at the item in his hands, playing with the edges of the grey packaging. He was eager to open it up, tear it open with his teeth, to reveal what’s inside. It was an impulse buy, but as soon as he saw it he just knew he had to have it. Now that he had it in his hands, his patience was wearing thin.     

"For me?" Mickey crosses the space between them, and reaches his hand out. Okay, now he was interested. Maybe it was something he could stick in his ass. "Let me see it then."

"No." Ian swiftly places the package behind him and sits on top of it. “You can’t see it yet.”

"Come on let me see it" Mickey whines, inching closer.

" ** _No_**." Ian insists. Mickey climbs on top of him, his ass bones digging into Ian's crotch uncomfortably. The weight forces the air out of his chest, but he doesn’t relent. "No no no no **_no_**."

"Let me fucking see it!" Mickey tries to pin Ian's arms down, and dislodge the package from behind Ian's back. Ian squirms back and forth, but it’s futile and Mickey rips the package away from him.

“AHA!”

"No! Not yet! Please just...umm." He sits up, knocking Mickey onto his back. Ian holds him down by his sides, rubbing up and down pleadingly. Mickey slips the package behind his head, temporarily using it as a pillow and refuses to let it go. "I'll show you okay, if..."

"If?"

"If you get naked."

"Oh? So it's one of those kinds of gifts, huh?" Mickey bites his bottom lip playfully, to keep from smiling too wide.  _Maybe it really is something he can stick in his ass_. Ian doesn’t drop any hints, just stares down at him seriously.

"Just take your clothes off?"

Mickey says nothing, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. Ian takes the opportunity to carefully pull the package out from behind Mickey’s back, reaching one arm behind him as his other hand is preoccupied with assisting Mickey in pulling his sweatpants down his hips. The clothes tumble to the floor and Ian once again, faces his back to Mickey to open the package.

“No looking okay”

Ian peeks behind him, and Mickey obediently closes his eyes. Mickey hears the package rip open and some shuffling noises. He instinctually spreads his legs at the sound, raising his knees up. Ian eases them back down on the bed, eliciting a small frown from Mickey. He’s tempted to open his eyes, but resists the urge.    

Before Mickey can whine in anticipation, Ian is slipping some sort of fabric over his ankles and inching it up his legs very slowly. Mickey can feel the man’s breath tickle the hairs on his legs, and Ian begins to speak in a low whisper.

“Na na na na na na na na…”

“Ian, what the–”

Ian hushes him abruptly, and continues pulling the fabric upward over his thighs. It begins to fill out as it reaches his ass. “Na na na na na na na na…Open your eyes!”

Mickey’s eyes open on command, and Ian pulls the waistband of the fabric over Mickey’s hips. Ian grins above him like a mad man, a very accomplished looking mad man.

“Batman!”

Mickey looks down at the underwear hugging his body. It’s tight but doesn’t cut off the circulation, and there’s a batman logo in signature yellow framing his crotch. The band around his hips is thick. This was not what he was expecting at all, and feels a tinge of disappointment at the fact that it’s not something he can stick up his ass.  

“Ian. What. What is this?”

“It’s batman underwear.” Ian says it like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Inside, he’s overwhelmed by the beauty of it. _So much better on Mickey, than on the model on the website_. He sat back and admired his hard work. Forty dollars poorer, but it was worth it.

“Wh–” Mickey’s hands roam over the fabric. If he’s being completely honest, despite how fucking weird he feels, they are comfortable. He stares at Ian for the longest time, not blinking. Ian still hasn’t wiped that Cheshire grin off his face.

“Why does my backside feel naked?”

“Oh, here let me…” Ian grips Mickey’s thighs and lifts them up high, revealing Mickey’s ass. “The back of them are sheer.”

“Why.”

Ian leans in real close to his ear, stifling a laugh behind his hand. He fails, giggling a little. “It’s so I can see your b – your bat…”

“ _My bat_?” Ian’s screeching now, hunched over, burying his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck to hide his tearing eyes. “No. Your _batcave_ ”

“I can’t fucking believe this.” Mickey slapped his ribs lightly.  

“Oww!”

“You just called my asshole a batcave. I can’t fucking believe you.” Mickey tries to sound stern, but Ian’s laugh is contagious and soon he’s laughing too. This is so stupid, but okay he’ll play along if it’s gonna end with Ian’s dick in him.

“So you uh – gonna park your batmobile in my batcave?”Mickey says suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

“Oh my god!” Ian shouts, his whole body shaking with full belly laughs now. “My bat. My batmobile? _Oh god._ ”

Mickey looks down at the batman logo framing his crotch again. He gives Ian a moment to recover, and Ian sits up straight wiping the laughter-induced tears from his eyes. Ian then moves to rest Mickey’s legs casually on top of his shoulders. His hand cups the front of the briefs, and he rubs until Mickey’s aroused straining against the fabric. It doesn’t take long.  

“If I pop a full boner right now, is that like…my bat signal for you to come fuck me.”

 “ ** _Fuck_**.”

Ian snorts and wheezes, while his fingers curl around Mickey’s hardened dick through the fabric of the underwear. He pulls the underwear down, and Ian strokes him a few times before running his tongue from base to tip. He begins to suck him down, humming as he does so. The tune is familiar to Mickey’s ears as he leans back into the pillows and wraps his fingers into Ian’s hair. After a moment, realization dawns on him.

“Are you fucking humming the theme song over my dick?”

Ian’s reddened lips lift off the top of Mickey’s cock with a smack. His smile, devilish and wide.

“ _Na na na na na na na_ _na_ ”

“Alright joker, get on me already.”

Mickey shimmies out of the underwear impatiently. Ian takes his pants off, and tosses them on the floor. He reaches over the side of the bed for the bottle of lube sitting on their bedside table. After slicking up his fingers, he rubs over Mickey’s hole a few times before slipping a finger inside. Mickey groans, and closes his eyes willing his body to relax. It doesn’t take long for him to be prepped, to be open enough to take Ian’s dick.

Ian reaches over the bed again, opening the drawer of the nightstand and reaching inside.

“What’s takin’ you so long, man?” Mickey groans.

“Hold on.” Ian pulls out a condom from the drawer. “Gotta put on my batsuit.” They haven’t used condoms in a while, but he couldn’t resist the opportunity to make the awful joke.

“You don’t have to put on the fucking batsuit, come on.” Mickey knees him in the side, slightly irritated, but soon Ian’s lining up his dick to push inside of him. Ian does so steadily, until he’s buried to the hilt inside Mickey. His thrusts are slow and careful, as he gets used to the feeling. Mickey moans, wrapping his legs around him and urging him to pick up the pace. Soon, Ian is giving it to him good and hard just how he likes it.

Mickey cums first, crying out, and Ian can feel his orgasm reaching its peak.

“Fuck, I’m–” Ian buries his face in the side of Mickey’s neck, and Mickey loops his arms around his neck. He cums inside Mickey, panting hard and shouting “ _I am the night!!_ ”

"Oh for fuck's sake, Ian!" Mickey turns over, catching his breath and avoiding Ian's goofy post-sex expression.

"I've always wanted to do that."

 


End file.
